moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Character deaths
Characters who are beaten to death Characters who are beheaded Characters who are buried alive Characters who are burned to death Characters who are crushed to death Characters who are cut in half Characters who are disintegrated Characters who are dismembered Characters who are eaten Characters who are electrocuted Characters who are eviscerated Characters who are executed Characters who are frightened to death Characters who are hacked to pieces Characters who are hanged Characters who are impaled See Vampire deaths by impalement for vampire characters. Characters who are killed by a bow and arrow Characters who are killed by accident Characters who are killed by acid Characters who are killed by aliens Characters who are killed by animals Characters who are killed by demons Characters who are killed by ghosts Characters who are killed by giant monsters Characters who are killed by insects/arachnids Characters who are killed by lynch mobs Characters who are killed by magic Characters who are killed by monsters Characters who are killed by robots Characters who are killed by toys Characters who are killed by vampires Note: Does not include characters who are turned into vampires unless they are then subsequently destroyed by a vampire as well. Characters who are killed by viruses Characters who are killed by weapons made of silver Characters who are killed by werewolves Characters who are killed by witchcraft Characters who are killed by zombies Characters who are killed in an explosion Characters who are killed in automobile accidents Also see Characters who are struck by vehicles. Characters who are killed in crash landings Characters who are killed in wood-chippers This happens more often than you might think! Characters who are killed off-camera Characters who are mummified Characters who are poisoned to death Characters who are punched through the head Characters who are shot to death Characters who are skinned alive Characters who are slashed to death Characters who are stabbed to death Characters who are strangled to death Characters who are struck by vehicles Characters who are thrown into something Characters who are torn to pieces Characters who are tortured to death Characters who commit suicide Characters who die during surgery Characters who die in a volcano Characters who die in childbirth Characters who die in their sleep Characters who die from a drug overdose Characters who die from accelerated aging Characters who die from exposure Characters who die from natural causes Characters who drown to death Characters who fall to their deaths Characters who go out fighting Characters who have their backs broken Characters who have their eyes poked out Characters who have their heads crushed Characters who have their heads cut open Characters who have their heads twisted around Characters who have their hearts ripped out Characters who have their necks broken Characters who have their skulls crushed Characters who have their spines severed Characters who have their throats ripped out Characters who have their throats slit Characters who have their tongues cut out Okay, this one is not necessarily fatal. Characters who sacrifice their lives Characters who suffocate to death Vampire deaths by impalement Vampire deaths by sunlight References